1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to food stack loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional food stack loader may utilize one or more placers each of which includes at least one gripping device that must open to enclose a stack, close to grip, with the placer then being lifted vertically prior to transport to a loading position for vertical stack placement into a packager cavity. This loader requires considerable structure to achieve the detailed functions. Further, the gripping action may deform the food stacks, which may be sliced luncheon meat or the like.